D'artanyan (Uber Rare Cat)
D'artanyan is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Uberfest event. Similar to Baby Gao and Miko Mitama, D'artanyan has very different stats between forms, providing different usage in various situations. Cat Evolves into Meow-sketeer at level 10. Pros Normal Form *Fast attack rate. *Deals massive damage to traited enemies. *Long Distance attacks. *Fast movement speed. *Good number of knockbacks. *Decent cost. Evolved Form *Fast attack rate. *Deals massive damage to traited enemies. *Unharmed by wave attacks. *Immune to Warp. *Long Distance attacks. *Very fast movement speed. *Great amount of knockbacks. *Backswing prevents enemy knockback suicide. Cons Normal Form *Can't hit enemies in his blind spot. *Very short range for an Uber Rare. *Long recharge for a spammable unit. Evolved Form *Can't hit enemies in his blind spot. *Very short standing range for an Uber Rare. *Fast speed can be suicidal. *Low health for his range. *Long recharge for a rusher. Strategy/Usage Overview and Evolved Form Both D'artanyans are Long Distance attackers. However, his great speed (as fast as a Crazed Tank Cat) combined with Warp Blocker (which is mostly negligible as it won't often come into play) makes it so that the first Meow-sketeer will often find himself deep in enemy territory, for better or for worse. Also, if foes get really close, he can do nothing to stop them. (His blind spot is 140 and less in standard, 200 in evolved; both only miss peons like the Doge family and a few other super close-range attackers. Brollows actually will rest 10 points inside his range and can be hit, though Meow-sketeer will have issues enduring multiple of them), though his many knockbacks can bring him outside the enemies range. This quirk aside, Meow-sketeer is a mighty unit with excellent DPS, but he dies easily. So, unless the level is thick with traitless, Metal or long-ranged foes, Meow-sketeer is incredibly powerful and a great choice. His Long Distance is not just a little bonus, either. Reaching 550 range, Meow-sketeer can easily demolish backline support enemies in just a few shots. One of the most notable enemies he can counter is Tackey. With his semi-low range, high speed and Long Distance attacks, he can easily get inside Tackey's blind spot and hollow out the enemy force in a lot of levels. Of course, you need to make sure that your other cat units leave the frontline short-ranged enemies alive while Meow-sketeer snipes the backline. When properly used, Meow-sketeer is an amazing unit and truly a force to be reckoned with. Unevolved Form Review Like other Uberfest-exclusive units, the first and second forms of D'artanyan each play a different role. While Meow-sketeer possesses high DPS against traited foes, D'artanyan can be stacked pretty fast to deal decent damage, even more thanks to his massive damage ability. His range is quite low but he makes up for this with his Long Distance attacks, allowing him to reach up to 360 range and hit past the front clash lines of the battle. In essence, D'artanynan is a versatile unit, with range as his main weakness. While he lacks the wave immunity of his elder form, the standard D'artanynan is still more than capable of eliminating foes in a gallant swath. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $540 *Chapter 2: $810 *Chapter 3: $1080 Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $2900 *Chapter 2: $4350 *Chapter 3: $5800 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A baby Puss in Boots-style cat wearing a feathered hat and bandanna and being carried by two Basic Cats. A third cat follows close behind with a sword on its head. *Evolved Form: The cat has now grown up and is holding his sword on his own. He is also holding a gun with his tail, and the three Cats are now riding his hat. Trivia *D'artanyan's name is based off the captain of the Musketeers of the Guard, D’artagnan, also known as the Fourth Musketeer. *Meow-sketeer closely resembles Puss in Boots. *The fact that Meow-sketeer is holding a gun with his tail is probably a joke about the Musket part of Musketeers. A musket is a type of gun used around the time of the setting of the 3 Musketeers, hence the name (his gun does not resemble a musket, though). Gallery 5th_Uberfest_art.jpg IMG 0163.png|Normal form description IMG 0164.png|Evolved form description Dartanyan.gif|D'artanyan's attack animation Darktanyan Evolved.gif|Meow-sketeer's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/381.html ---- Units Release Order: << Volley Cat | Farmer Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Translation Requests